Two-Faced Coop
Coop Burtonburger also known as Two-Faced Coop is the titular main protagonist of the creepypasta story "Split Personality", who loses his sanity after Kat throws a jar of Catnipian skin at the left side of Coop's face, and begins murdering to satisfy his homicidal urges, and to seek revenge on Bootsville for not believing him about Kat, and for their mistreatment towards him. Background Coop started out as a normal suburban teenager, living with his Father Burt Burtonburger and Sister Millie Burtonburger At some point in Coop's life when he reached the age of 17, Coop and Dennis Chan go to a video store void of people, while planning on buying a R-rated film, Kat approach the friends and mug them, scratching Coop in the process. Coop gets that feeling in his head and gets into a fight with the Catnipian, incapacitating him, shocking Dennis, Coop and Dennis leave the scene after the fight and goes home, believing they are in the clear. The next morning however, police arrive at Coop's house and both Coop and Dennis are accused of attacking the alien cat with no apparent motivation, even after Coop tries to tell the police that they were being mugged, the police doesn't believe him, Coop rightly takes the blame for the whole thing and is about to be taken away by the police to a Correctional Facility for a whole year, but Dennis steps in with a knife in hand and takes the blame for the whole incident, showing cuts and bruises on his arm to prove it, Dennis is then taken away in Coop's place, leaving Coop into a depression. After 2 days, Coop becomes more and more debilitated with guilt and loneliness. However on a Saturday morning, Burt insists that he goes to the cop's house as he believes his son will make him feel better if he socialized. Coop reluctantly goes to the officer's house, which shortly takes his mind off of Dennis, making him feel slightly better. However things take a turn for the worse when the officer's son is revealed to be Kat, with two Catnipian soldiers, and confront Coop, with malice in their eyes showing that they are wanting an obvious fight, Coop tries to reason with Kat believing that the odds are even between the two as he got to beat them and they got his friend sent to the Juvenile Detention Center, but Kat dismisses this as he claims through his collar, "I don’t go for even, I go for winning". Kat then proceeds to brutally attack Coop while the other Catnipians hold Fiona at gunpoint to prevent her from stopping the fight, during the fight Kat smashes a bottle of Vodka over Coop's head, drenching him in alcohol. After Kat incapacitates Coop, he constantly yells at him to fight back, but after struggling to stand, Kat finally insults Coop, telling him that Dennis will rot in prison and that he should be ashamed of himself that he won't do anything about it. This infuriates Coop to stand up and knock Kat to the ground, striking a vicious punch to Kat's face, causing Kat to coil in pain. During the struggle with Kat, he realizes the jar of Kat Nebulan skin from the tour in the garage, and tosses it at Coop's left side of his face. With the combination of alcohol and the skin drenched on Coop, it fuses with Coop's left side, making it practically impossible for him to rip it off himself, Coop then passes out as the skin engulf his face. Coop wakes up in a hospital room with bandages covering his left half of his face and body and is informed by his father that Dennis is being released from jail after witnesses overheard the cop's son mention that he was responsible for getting Dennis in prison. Several weeks later, Coop's bandages are removed, revealing the left side of his face to be deformed, Coop takes a liking to his "New Face", and when his father notices the behavior, the doctors mistakenly assure them that it is a result of the painkillers. When taken home that day, during the night, Burt wakes up to find Coop in his bedroom with a knife, he realizes that Coop has gone insane and Coop proceeds to butcher his father and sister. Kat wakes up from the noise and tries to avoid it by trying to go back to sleep, however, Coop creeps into the room and plunges the knife into Kat's chest, Kat survives though and is still searching for Coop to end his reign of terror. Coop then goes on a serial killing rampage, killing those who dare sneer at his appearance, Coop becomes infamously known as the "Two-Faced Killer". Trivia: * Two-Faced Coop is the bastard child of Jeff the Killer * There was a "Rap Battle" between Two-Faced Coop and the Batman Villain, Two-Face (which the character is based on), on SoundCloud by SmashingRewind. * There was a song called, Two Faced, by Kay Coop. This might be a coincidence, but nobody knows for sure. * Kid vs. Kat: Split Personality is getting a new computer-animated horror film adaptation of the same name, but the film would be subdued to copywrite, so the film is up to debate. * Not much is known if Two-Faced Coop would be popular or not, but with pictures on DeviantArt, narrations on YouTube, and songs on SoundCloud, we're happy to say that Two-Faced Coop's infamy is slowly growing in numbers. * There is a series called, The Split Personality Series, where it shows Two-Faced Coop's adventures as a mass murderer. Videos: Category:Characters from a Story Category:Psychopath Category:Serial killer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Humans Category:Aggressive Category:Creepypasta Characters